


Meeting the Elven Prince

by plaktow



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaktow/pseuds/plaktow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only wanted to look at him from a distance. Unfortunately, you cannot hide from an elven prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Elven Prince

As you approach to forest, it becomes more and more obvious that you are no more alone. Far away in the distance you can hear sounds of laughter and voices that talk in a language you cannot understand. The language is soft and the voices sound kind: these people will not harm you. You decide to walk closer to see what are these creatures like.

Slowly you walk beneath the branches. As you lean forward and move some leaves, you can see characters walking here and there in the forest. Further on lies a village, and as you look at the wooden houses built high up in the trees, you recognize this as the place of the Elves.

Very close to you there is a male elf carefully checking his bow. At first you can't even believe your eyes: the creature is like a god. Sun seems to be playing in his long, golden hair, his eyes gleam and his strong hands caress the well-made weapon he is holding. The elf is simply gorgeous. He is quite tall, fit and his face is both aristocratic and gentle at the same time. He is fully dressed in green and grey, and from everything in him you can see he is part of the forest. His pointy ears are like made to be nibbled, his strong hands could carry you anywhere, and his lips... he is perfect.

The elf stands away from the rest. He examines his bow, then takes out some arrows from the quiver on the ground and examines them with the same precision. His fingers glide down the surface of the arrows as he softly parts his lips, just to let out a satisfacted sigh. With a slight smile on his face the elf wets his lips, stands still for a moment and turns.

 

You try to hide behind the trees, but the elf walks briskly to your direction. Just as you decide to flee, he pushes aside the last leaves that separate you from his glory. Unable to breath you just stare at his glowing eyes, his lips, those lips that speak so softly, as if his words were his hands caressing your body... It doesn't matter anymore what you do, he is stronger and faster than you and could do anything he wanted to you, any time.

\- Who are you? he demands to know. You are unable to speak, and by the smile on his face you can tell he knows just what you think of him. He wets his lips again, slowly, letting you know just how agile his tongue is. You recongize him as the Prince of Elves, and soon remember his name: Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf.  
You stutter your name and that you mean no harm. Legolas grins: "You've come this far, so let me take you even further". Strongly he grabs you by the hand.

 

As he leads you deeper in to the woods, away from all the other elves, Legolas starts to talk. "I heard you coming even before you knew we were there. I saw you watching me, I know you wanted to escape... and I know you want me." His voice is calm but very demanding. There is no doubt that what ever is in his mind, he is going to make you go through it. His power over you weakens your knees, but Legolas doesn't let you go.

 

After a while you come to a small clearing. "No one will come here", Legolas says and looks you deep in the eye. "Just you and me. Isn't this what you wanted?". Legolas is not smiling. He knows he is free to do anything he wants to you. "Lay down" he commands, pointing at a soft-looking bed of leaves and rose petals on the ground. You hesitate, wondering what he is up to, as he commands again: "Lay down. Now.". Having no choice, you do as he says.

Slowly the Prince of Elves walks to you and kneels next to you. "I am not going to hurt you... too much" he whispers yo your ear, sending cold shivers running down your spine. Legolas starts to unbutton your shirt, and powerfully pushes away your hand as you try to stop him. "I just want to look at you", he whispers while opening the last buttons and pushing your shirt aside, revealing your shivering body to him. Legolas runs his fingertips on your chest gently, like his touch was nothing more than a summer breeze. Without a warning he leans down and playfully bites your skin. "Just you and me."

Legolas doesn't make a move to indicate he would reveal the true glory of his skin and body to him. Instead his fingers play on your bare skin, travel their own routes up and down your chest and tummy, teasing you. The elf smiles wickedly, leans very close to your face and, with his lips nearly touching yours, just smiles. "You like this, don't you?" he asks, while his hands find their way under the hem of your dress. You nod and let him slowly raise your white dress. His hands feel warm on your leg, warm and smooth, as it precious silk touching you. He smiles but just slightly, and lowers his face so that you can feel his warm breath on you skin. Cold shivers run by your spine as his agile elven tongue wanders around your belly, slowly drawing its way closer to your hidden treasure. A warm hand finds its way to your breast, fondling it very gently but firmly. He knows exactly what to do, and he does exactly that.

Suddenly he rises up, and before you know it, his cloak has fallen to the ground, soon followed by his tunic and legginses. There is no match to his glory, and no match to his magnificient elvenhood. "Reveal yourself to me, lady", he commands with cold voice. Without a warning he tears away your remaining clothes, and pushes your legs apart. Legolas crawls on top of you, and you can feel his warmth - and his arousal. "Isn't this what you came here for?", he whispers to your ear and suddenly, without any warning, pushes himself inside you. His strenght is overwhelming, and the sweet pain only increases the incredible passion you share with him. You moan as he fills you completely, playfully biting your ear. Slowly he retreats, and looks you deep in the eye: "Isn't this what you wanted?". Quietly you mumble him to continue, but he demands you to answer, thrusting inside again with such power you never expected. As his elvenhood reaches the very end of you, you nearly scream from primal lust.

 

Demandingly Legolas lifts your head with his hand, letting you lean against his arm and supporting you. With evil grin on his face Legolas grabs your hair and pulls you towards him on every push, leading you both into shared rhythym of love. Just as you are approaching your peak, he slows down and looks at you, slowly lowering your head back to the rose petals.

Legolas slowly rises and kneels on the ground next to you. "Don't be scared", he says softly. And at that second a young, glorious elf walks in. He is nearly as beautiful as Legolas, tall and long-haired. Newcomer's eyes shine like green diamonds, as he takes off his robes, revealing a muscular but esotheric body. Legolas moves a little, and kneels behind your head. You look at him confusedly, but are too weak to resist as Legolas grabs your wrists and bends your hands behind you, handcuffing you with his pure strength. The elf walks towards you, looking absolutely stunning, and slowly lays himself on top of you. He kisses you, then kisses Legolas. The elf leans to his hands thus letting you squirm and avoid him for a while, since all you want is for Legolas to bring both of you to the peak of your loving. But as you squirm, Legolas' grab of your wrists gets tighter. There's no escape.

The elf tickles you with the tip of his elvenhood. You slowly open your legs again, and let him enter your holiness. He feels warm and hard inside you, and just when you think you will explode of his perfectness, you feel Legolas' soft lips caressing your fingertips. The elf starts to rhytmically thrust himself inside you, still supporting his weight on his hands and watching you squirm of pure pleasure. Legolas takes your wrists to his one hand, reaching the other to caress your cheek and hold you still. The other elf leans forward and kisses your neck, fastening his pace and quickly taking you to another spheres of passion. You feel Legolas' hand slowly pressing you down from below your chin and tightening his grip from your wrists, letting the newcomer nail you to the bed with his powerful thrusts. You can feel the new elves body tightening like an bow as he approaches climax. Legolas kneels forward and whispers to your ear: "Enjoy".

You can't but obey. The elf admires your beauty as you bite your lip not to scream. Legolas presses you more powerfully, completely eliminating your chances to move, forcing you to enjoy all the pleasure the new elf offers. You breath heavily, trying to save yourself for Legolas, but still feel the warm waves dancing inside you. Legolas leans forward again, still grabbing your hands and neck, now biting your ear. You eyes close as you surrender to the passion and to the most powerful orgasm ever to shake your body. As you are shaking in your passion, the elf continues for a while, making the lust nearly unbearable. Suddenly Legolas sets you free, and like a released bow you bend your body around the newcomer, burying his elvenhood deep inside you as he fills you with his pearly white seed. Panting, you grab his shoulders as he leans against you, breathing heavily.

You can barely hear how Legolas stands up. He looks at the elf lying on top of you, and in Elvish commands him. The new elf obeys his master, rises and after kissing your forehead for goodbye leaves without a sound. You slowly stop shaking, just in time to see how Legolas presses his kneel between your thighs, forcing you to show yourself. Without asking he opens your thigs even wider, and easily lifts you up to sit in his lap. You feel how his arousal slides inside you, causing both cold shivers and hot waves running down your spine. Legolas holds you tightly against him and starts rocking you up and down his elvenwand. You feel your body straining against his warmth, and push your nails to the fair skin of his back. Legolas growls quietly, holding you and thrusting again and again. You moan and scratch his skin begging him to stop, but Legolas continues, filling you and sending you again close to another orgasm. His muscles begin to tighten and his pace fastens. Rocking you back and forth in his lap Legolas finally carries you both to common orgasm, combining your shivering bodies to one perfect entity.

As you slowly open your eyes, you see Legolas' smiling face. He lays beside you, still holding your body close to his. His hair is open and glimmers in the sun. His ice-blue eyes are twinkling. Slowly he rises, and just then you notice he is already fully dressed. He has covered you with his grey cloak. "Feel free to come and see me again.", he sayd finally. Legolas grins, and starts to walk away. - Legolas? you ask quietly. He stops, but doesn't turn around. You don't know what to say. "I lied. It was more than you wanted." he then says. "And it isn't over yet".

Legolas turns around, and as you rise your head, you can see five glorious elven men standing around you in a perfect circle. They all smile while admiring your beauty. "It really hasn't even started yet".


End file.
